The Boy with the Christmas Sweaters
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: Prompt: Character A (Sam) loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater everyday till Christmas. Character B (Mercedes) works at a clothes store.


**Merry Christmas everybody! :D What, too soon? Okay... Well, happy December then! ;P**

 **So, this story is my take on a prompt I found on tumblr: Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works in a clothes store.**

 **Whenever you're ready, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"He's here again!" Mercedes hissed as she almost ran up to Kurt, who stopped arranging the shirts before him.

"Who's here?" he asked and looked to where his best friend and co-worker was discreetly-though-not-really-so-discreetly pointing at the two newcomers in the store.

"Ah," Kurt hummed, turning back to her. "Mister Hair-Color."

"He's not-"

"Oh please, Mercy! That's from a bottle, and you know better than to question me about that." he cut her off with a pointed look. She rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"True, I do know better." she chuckled, before turning back to look at the boy in question. His (fake-)blonde hair stood out brightly, especially in context to his friend's dark one.

"Though I wonder what the deal is with all those sweaters?" Mercedes pondered and Kurt glanced back at the duo as he continued with his arranging. The blonde was wearing a bright red Christmas sweater with a reindeer on. The animal was literally sticking out of the shirt and its nose was actually shining.

"Nothing good." Kurt muttered with a grimace. "How many of those does he even own?"

"I don't know, but so far he's had a new one every day this week." Mercedes said, missing Kurt's raised eyebrow as she was still focused on the boys.

"Okay, Miss Stalker," Kurt laughed and Mercedes blushed as she finally looked back at her friend. "And exactly how do you know that?"

"He works in the gym across the street. We usually arrive at the same time."

"You should talk to him." Kurt suddenly suggested. "I mean, it's clear you like him."

"What? No!"

"Mercy," Kurt said with another pointed look.

"I- I don't like him." Mercedes stuttered out. "I don't even know him..."

"Well you can change that now." Kurt replied and turned her around. The two boys had split up, the dark-haired one looking at some ties while the blonde was looking at... Christmas sweaters.

"He's a customer, you're a worker. So go do your job!" Kurt continued, giving her a light shove forward, and then walked over to the dark-haired boy. Mercedes watched them amused for a moment, seeing the smiles on both their faces.

"So, _I_ like Mister Hair-Color, what about you and Mister Hair-Gel, Kurt?" Mercedes mumbled to herself before she turned back her attention to the blonde and started making her way over.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked as she came to a halt beside him. He flashed her a bright smile that may or may not have caused some butterflies in her stomach.

"Actually, yes, a quick question. Which of these sweaters do you think is ugliest?" he asked motioning to two of the garments, but his question caught Mercedes totally off guard.

"Come again?" she asked, and he chuckled lowly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, I-" he started and cast a quick glance towards his friend. "I lost a bet."

"Oh," Mercedes said and almost laughed too. But that would be unprofessional, right?

"Yeah..."

"So, that's the reason behind your, no offense, extreme choice in clothing." she said nodding towards the reindeer on his chest and he laughed again, loudly this time. Something about the sound made Mercedes grin too.

"Yeah, definitely." he said before pointing at the dark-haired boy. "You see my friend over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, once he found out I colored my hair before moving here, he asked if people knew. Which they don't, I don't really tell people that." Yet, he just told her. "And since I was so sure nobody would actually notice, or I at least would be able to convince them they were wrong, we made a bet. If someone called me out on my so-called bluff, I had to wear whatever Christmas sweaters he bought me, a new one every day until Christmas. So, here I am."

Mercedes actually laughed this time, the boy joining in.

"Wow, that-... That's suck for you." Mercedes mumbled and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, it does. And it's all your co-worker's fault really."

"Kurt?" Mercedes questioned and looked over at Kurt again, he and the other boy had moved over to the jeans shelves now. "Let me guess, he's the one who made you lose?"

"Yep," Sam said, popping the P. "I was just telling Blaine how I needed better shampoo and he happened to overhear me and recommended a good one, for colored hair. I tried to tell him mine wasn't colored but... He's stubborn."

Mercedes chuckled again, "Yeah, spotting when it's from a bottle is kind of a superpower of his. Though I doubt he would be proud over causing your fashion disaster."

"Yeah, well, like you said, it sucks, doesn't it?" the boy replied, and they fell into a moment of silence as Mercedes looked him over.

"You know, maybe I can help you?" she suggested before she'd even decided to.

"Really?" the blonde question, hope shining in his eyes as brightly as the nose on his shirt.

"The deal was just that he got to pick the sweater out, right. You can do whatever you want with it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

She grinned, a bit mischievously, as she stepped closer.

"I for one, do know my way around clothes you see. I'm pretty sure I can make the sweater a little more... _positively_ outstanding." she said in a hushed voice and tapped the reindeer on his sweater.

"Yes, please! That would be awesome." the boy beamed. "What time do you get off?"

Mercedes stepped back to a more appropriate distance as she glanced at her watch.

"In two hours."

"Well, I'll pick up then. That sounds good?" he asked and Mercedes nodded, the butterflies once more fluttering inside her.

"That sounds great." she said and turned around to leave him to his sweaters.

"Wait!" he suddenly called out and she turned back surprised.

"I'm Sam." he said, pointing at himself before grinning playfully. "Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham."

Mercedes chuckled and shook his now extended hand, "Mercedes."

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D Now, off to my doom... (Meaning I have an oral exam in like an hour :/)**

 **Anyways... Until the next story! :) /Libra**


End file.
